Evangelion characters in a sprite  based fighting
by one guy
Summary: Evangelion characters in a spritebased fighting game. This game is based a lot on Guilty gear.


_The rights to the anime and manga „Neon Genesis Evangelion" and its characters belong to the company GAINAX. The rights to the game „Guilty gear" belong to Daisuke Ishiwatari and the company „Arc System Works"._

"**Evangelion" characters in a sprite-based fighting game**

Main menu.

Choosing "Arcade".

PLEASE SELECT YOUR CHARACTER.

Hmmm… I think I'll choose… Asuka. She's cool.

The first arena is "Shinji's room".

"Ha, this should be easy," says Asuka looking at a boy who is lying on a bed with his headphones on.

FIGHT!

The girl waits a little in a combat stance. Then she puts her hands on her hips irritated and shouts:

"Shinji!"

The boy quickly gets the headphones out of his ears and looks at the girl scared.

"What is it, Asuka?" he asks.

"Fight me."

"No, I _don't_ want to do this." Says nervously.

"You idiot! You must fight me: it's a _fighting _game."

Shinji slowly gets up. He nervously lifts his fists in front of himself.

"Arrrgh! You can already do an overdrive. Your tension bar is full. Fight me!"

"Don't run away, don't run away..."

"I _won't_ run away. What are you saying, you idiot?"

SMACK!

Shinji falls to the floor.

YOU WIN!

"Huh?" Asuka says.

Huh?

That was fast.

The next arena is "NERV headquarters".

Asuka stands in a combat stance.

FIGHT!

"So… show me what you got!"

A pale-skinned girl stands calmly and looks confused. Asuka rolls her eyes.

"Fight?"

"Only an angel attack is an appropriate situation for combat."

Asuka lifts her arms and swings them to the sides furiously while screaming.

"What is wrong with you?! It's a fighting game. We must fight!"

"I can't do that."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you're such a cool fighter that if you punch me, I will be disabled for the rest of my life and you will go to jail so you can't fight me?"

Rei was silent for a while.

"I'm just saying "I can't do that".

"Arrrgh! Stop thinking you're better than me!"

SLAP!

Rei stands with a red cheek as the elevator door is closing.

YOU WIN!

"Hey, wait! I didn't finish her off."

YOUR SLAP WAS LIKE A WHIP, REI'S CHEEK WAS BLEEDING AND SHE BLED TO DEATH.

Blink blink.

Oh, well.

The next arena is "Kitchen".

"Ah, Misato. You're almost the person I want to fight the most."

"What are you talking about?"

FIGHT!

"Okay, Misato. Give me your best shot."

The woman, who is standing by a fridge, sips some beer from a can and still holding it in her hand says:

"If you say so…"

Misato takes out a pistol from her pocket.

"Whoah there!"

Misato laughs at the now pale Asuka and puts the weapon back.

"Hmmm… my tension is big now." Asuka whispers looking down.

"FURY PU...!"

Asuka is cut off by Misato lifting a hand in front of her and saying:

"Hold on there, missy. You're a pilot and I'm a major. Punching me would get you in trouble."

Asuka holds her hands down in defeat. Then Misato pushes the girl to the wall and starts running at her.

"Misato, stop. I'm feeling a little uncomfortable." Says giving a nervous smile.

The tension level rises up, the backgrounds turns to flames.

"MISATO'S MEAL!"

"Wha...?"

Asuka's mouth gets filled with some food.

"Yuck, that was disgusting!"

Asuka's health bar gets half-empty.

"Why you!"

Misato laughs at the furious owner of red hair.

"Hmmm. " Asuka suddenly smiles evilly. "I can't punch you but I can defeat you in an another way…"

Misato lifts an eyebrow and drinks some more beer.

"Quick. Do a taunt."

"Shinji's sync ratio is two points higher than yours."

Asuka's tension bar explodes. She roars and screams:

"Oh yeah?! Well… Kaji's dead!"

Misato's eyes fill with tears.

YOU WIN!

"Ha! In your face! … Uh… Where is she? Are you gonna say my words were like a whip, Misato's..?"

NO! BY FORFEIT!

Asuka scratches the back of her head and shrugs.

The next arena is "The commander's office".

Ooh! I knew the commander will be the last challenger.

"Good work." Asuka comments sarcastically. "Ofcourse, it's not Makoto."

FIGHT!

"Good afternoon, commander."

"Good afternoon, pilot. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight you." Asuka says enthusiasticly while staring at a mean-looking man sitting by a desk with his hands interlocked in front of his face .

"Cease this foolishness this instant." Gendo replies a little irritated.

"But this is a fighting game."

"This is no game. Your attitude to your job disappoints me. I think a psychologist must be called. Dismissed."

Asuka slowly walks out with her head down and fists.

YOU LOSE!

Hey! This must be some secret move… this commander glare.

"This is no secret. I'm always like that. By the way, she was lucky."

Huh?

"The next challenger would be an angel."

Ummm… she would get in her Eva?

"She wouldn't be able to. You have to unlock it first."

How to do that?

"You have to defeat Gendo Ikari."

Blink blink.

"Dismissed."

You can't make me go! Haha!

Main menu.

Damn.

Hmmm… Let's see now… The only way to defeat Gendo Ikari is… I guess, with Gendo Ikari. … He's locked, too. Damn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: Constructive criticism is welcome. If you think you thought of an interesting fight of this kind, feel free to write about it yourself, I don't mind ;)


End file.
